


Jeho oči byly barvy noční oblohy

by xaxghh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaxghh/pseuds/xaxghh
Summary: Fandom nemá nic společného s příběhem, vscehny postavy jsou fiktivní, mnou vymyšlené.Snad se vám tento příběh bude líbit a čtení si užijete, tak jako já si užila jeho psaní
Kudos: 7





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karolína Nováková](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karol%C3%ADna+Nov%C3%A1kov%C3%A1).



> Fandom nemá nic společného s příběhem, vscehny postavy jsou fiktivní, mnou vymyšlené.  
> Snad se vám tento příběh bude líbit a čtení si užijete, tak jako já si užila jeho psaní

Ledový vítr rozrazil staré okenice s hlasitým prasknutím a začal naplňovat malou vyhřátou místnůstku nepříjemným chladem, který zalézal až do morku kostí. 

Stařec sedící na nepohodlné židli za pracovním stolem pokrytým spousty zažloutlých papíru, jež byly popsané téměř nečitelným písmem, nebo knihami staršími než jejich majitel sám, si otráveně povzdychl a položil svůj skleněný brk opatrně na stůl. S menšími obtížemi se zvedl na nohy a rychle se dobelhal k oknu, které okamžitě zavřel. I přes to v místnosti zavládl chlad, který ani světle modrý háv, který zahaloval starce od krku ke kotníkům, nezahnal. 

Těžkými kroky přešel ke krbu, na druhé straně místnosti a ohnul se pro pár polen, které přihodil mezi rozžhavené uhlíky, doufajíc že nebude muset soustředit tu poslední špetku své dnešní energie na tak obyčejnou věc jako je rozkládání ohně. Na stole mu ležela nedokončená práce, kterou musel ještě před půlnocí dokončit, takže si nemohl dovolit plýtvat svou energií. 

Nečekal ani chviličku a zasedl okamžitě za stůl, chopíc se nádherného skleněného brku. Ve chvíli kdy se jeho zmozolnatělé prsty dotkly zlaté, umně zdobené vazby obrovské knihy, se rozzářila skleněná nádoba vejcovitého tvaru, světlo jakž takž tlumil hedvábný šátek. Něco se ale zdálo být divné, jelikož bělostná záře se v mžiku změnila na něco podobné černému kouři. 

Zorničky v očích barvy letní oblohy, patřících bělovlasému muži se rozšířily od šoku. Místností se ozval tupý naráz židle, která dopadla na zem, když stařec doslova odskočil od stolu. I když okenice byly zavřené, nepříjemný chlad se rozlezl celou místností znova a vítr rozházel vše co mohl.

To co ale starce vyděsilo byly tři vysoké postavy. Před pisatelem hvěz se objevila Smrt, jejíž krásná tvář zahalená pod temným hávem byla, ďábel s otráveným výrazem na aristokratické tváři a Bůh, jehož bělostná aura obklopila celou místnost. 

Castiel si začal mumlat pod bujným plnovousem od strachu nesrozumitelná slova, zapomínajíc že má větší moc nez tyto tři bytosti. Ďáblův ostrý pohled se setkal s dřevěným stropem malého domku, v němž stáli. 

"Inu." Promluvil sám Bůh do nepříjemného ticha, které se vytvořilo za okamžik. Nemarnil čas Castiela, alespoň pozdravit. Tři páry očí se zabodly do muže v bílém hávu. "Nemusíme chodit okolo horké kaše, určitě jsi si uvědomil co se stalo." Každé slovo ve větě, které muž se svatozáří nad bělostnými vlasy promluvil, se třepalo strachem. 

Normální smrtelník by to ani nezaznamenal, ale jelikož čtveřice měla daleko od smrtelníků, jejich smysly byly tím pádem ostřejší. 

Plné bledé rty se zkroutily v posměšném úšklebku na překrásné tváři jediné ženy v místnosti.

Smrt měla podobu ženy i muže. Každému se zjevovala jinak. Byla krásná, nebylo divu, že Castiel dobrých pár sekund od ní nemohl odtrhnout zrak.

Castielovy nebesky modré oči potemněly. "Věštba se naplní ještě v tomto století." Ztěžka polkl. pokradmu sledující Ďábla, který se svými popelavě šedými prsty se zvědavostí vepsanou ve tváři, dotýkal skleněné kopule. 

Naplnění věštby by znamenalo pád nebe, čehož se jeho vládce nejvíce obával. Přes dva tisíce let jeho vlády v míru se mohlo kvůli nějaké věštbě zničit. A to Bůh nechtěl. Byl až moc sobecký na to, aby někdo zničil jeho tvrdou práci lusknutím prstu. Toto bylo poprvé za jeho předlouhý život, kdy ukázal sebemenší náznak strachu.

Castiel si rázem uvědomil co se tu děje a přes jeho tvář se přehnal stín. Proč by přece samotná Smrt, Ďábel a Bůh přišli v tak neklidné noci jen tak kvůli něčemu. "Ne." Poprvé za dlouze táhnoucích se deseti minutách pisatel hvězd promluvil pevným hlasem a zabodl se pohledem do podobně zbarvených očí. Napětí v místnosti stouplo.

"Castieli buď rozumný." Zašeptal Bůh. Smrt s Ďáblem si vyměnili pobavený pohled. Těšilo je vidět jejich nejstaršího bratra vystrašeného. Než pisatel hvězd stihl něco namítnout, Bůh si klekl na kolena. "Přeci nechceš aby náš domov, tvůj domov byl rozvrácen." 

Pravda. Toto pisatel nechtěl. Sobec. Jediné slovo popsalo Castiela a jeho následující čin. Proto tedy usedl zpět na židli za svůj umně řezaný stůl, popadl skleněný brk do mozolnatých prstů a začal přepisovat budoucnost. Věděl že se nevyhnou katastrofě, ale mohl to oddálit. Kdyby jen Bůh věděl. Ďábel se Smrtí si vyměnili další, tentokrát ještě víc pobavenější výraz.


	2. první

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitoly ze začátku budou kratší, ale postupem času se do toho dostanu.  
> Přeji příjemné čtení!

"Zase jsi se opozdil." Zamumlal Castiel při psaní budoucnosti nově narozeného anděla, když do pracovny vtrhl zadýchaný mladík. Jeho plavé, skoro až bělostné vlasy byly jako vždy rozházené do každé strany, se leskly na denním světle a hluboké, půlnočně modré oči byly poseté šťastnými jiskrami. Castielovi připomínaly noční oblohu, jeho dílo jež předlouhá tisíciletí tvořil. A též Asteova otce. Nikdy neviděl nikoho, kdo by se až tolik podobal svým rodičům. Tedy otci, Adrielovu manželku nikdy nepoznal, zemřela při porodu. Jak stařec usoudil, chlapec po ní zdědil její kukadla, jelikož Adrielovy oči byly barvy borovic.

"Omlouvám se Castieli, zdržel jsem-" než Asteo stihl odpovědět přerušil ho zvonivý smích. "Chápu, mladá láska." Usmál se stařík na svého učně a ukázal na dřevěnou židli naproti, čímž dal blonďákovi pokyn se posadit. 

"Ne tak to není!" Snažil se odporovat, ale růžové líce naznačovaly pravý opak.

Od svých dvanácti let, kdy si všemocní rozhodli, že Asteo má jistou auru, stejnou jako viděli v Castielovi před tisíci lety, nabídli mladíkovi že by se mohl stát nástupcem pisatele hvězd. Nijak ho to neobtěžovalo, bylo to velice mocné místo, ale ta zodpovědnost a vše co to obnášelo ho doslova unavovalo. Chtěl být jako jeho otec, přidat se do nebeského vojska, ne nějaký vyvolený, jak ho všichni nazývali. 

Od doby co byl uznán jako budoucí pistel hvězd, měl automaticky povolení chodit do mezisvěta, k branám do vyhnanství, pekla a lidského světa. Hned první den jeho menší vycházky poznal Kasdeyu. Zachytil její půvabnou tvář koutkem oka, když zdálky procházel kolem vstupu do pekla a hned ho tam její aura začala táhnout. Neměl, jelikož byla pekelnice, kterých se většina nebešťanů štítila, ale.. Byl to její půvab, jímž i ve svých dvanácti doslova překypovala, nebo drzý úšklebek sídlící na její tváři? Asteo sám nemohl říct, co přesně ho k ní táhlo, ale nelitoval toho. Kvůli té věci s vyvoleným si nemohl najít skoro žádné přátele, všichni k němu buď shlíželi s respektem, nebo se závistí, takže to bylo těžké. Ona ho narozdíl od ostatních vnímala jako někoho sobě rovného.

Od té doby kdykoliv mohl, chodil k temné bráně a trávil s Kasdeyou svůj volný čas, povídání o všem možném. A že si měli toho co říct, oba dva byli povahově podobní, sdíleli stejnou vášeň pro mnoho věcí, jako třeba knihy. Než si to vůbec stihl uvědomit, povšiml si, že k ní chová silné citové pouto. Dokonce i Kasdeya k němu chovala náklonnost a neskrývala to, narozdíl od anděla. A popravdě mu to vůbec nevadilo. Jediné co je drželo od sebe, bylo pravidlo, které zakazovalo překročit bránu.

Blonďák přešel ke stolu a usedl na židli, čekající na další pokyn od jeho učitele. Po pár minutách ticha, Castiel konečně promluvil. "Za šest měsíců ti bude osmnáct, takže se oficiálně staneš dalším pisatelem hvězd. Jaké máš z toho pocity Asteo?" Chlapec se podíval se zasněným výrazem v tváři z okna. "Samozřejmě jsem nervózní, ale na druhou stranu se těším." Přiznal, zatímco jeho oči sledovaly dvě holubice laškovně poletující od sebe a zase k sobě. Byl v tom až po uši.

"Dnešek bude odpočinkový, co se týče učení." Asteo úlevně vydechl, ale hned na to se zprudka posadil, až to stolem zarachotilo. Měl štěstí, že Castiel dopsal, protože ten mile vypadající stařík by se rozčílil, kdyby udělal kaňku do knihy osudu. 

Oba dva čekali na tento den už od chvíle co Castiel obeznámil s chlapce, co jeho budoucí práci naplňuje. Zvolit si brk a správnou knihu odusu vyžadovalo vyzrálý mentální věk, silnou magickou energii a nějaké ty znalosti, co se ohledně psaní hvězd týče. Dnes byl ten den, kdy Castiel usoudil, že Asteo má vše z těchto tří požadavků.

Bůh byl rozhořčen. Nejraději by jednou ranou smazal ten zákeřný úšklebek z bratrovy tváře, ale držel své emoce na uzdě. Věštba se naplní v tomto století. Neuplynulo ani čtyřicet let od doby co byla věštba pronesena. Z čirého strachu nechal popravit každého démona, u kterého měl podezření, že je v jakékoliv podobě vztahu s někým andělské rasy. 

A zrovna bezhlavý blázen Asteo. Proč se musel takový důležitý anděl začít stýkat s pekelnicí? Tato otázka probíhala myšlenkami bělovlasého muže už pěkných pár let. Měl tomu zabránit. Šance, že zrovna Kasdeya je onou temnou hvězdou která by mohla zničit nebe byla maximálně desetiprocentní, mohl to být kdokoliv z pekla, ale stále. Musí zničit každou podezřelou hrozbu. Musí ochránit svůj domov. 

"Musíš tomu zabránit." místností vystavené z bílého mramoru se ozval pohrdavý smích. "To jí mám zabít, abych utěšil tvůj vzrůstající strach, bratře? Však je to ještě dítě." Pronesl nezaujatě Ďábel a doslova si užíval pohled Boha, který se do něj ostře zarýval. "Je to možná hrozba." 

Temné oči se zobodly do těch modrých. "Doteď jsem nějak toleroval zabíjení pekelníků, ale dítě nenechám zabít. A pomstím každý život, který byl vzat, kvůli tvé sobeckosti." Bůh jakoby zamrzl na místě. Vše co vybudoval se mu začalo hroutit pod rukama. "Přiznej si to bratře. Věštbu nezastavíš, ne když už se začala naplňovat." S těmito slovy Ďábel zmizel, zanechávajíc po sobě jen temný kouř. Bůh padl na kolena.


	3. druhá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pro ty co už četli tento příběh, doporučuji si přečíst kapitolu "první" znova. udělala jsem tam menší změny, které zásadně ovlivní děj. Snad to nikoho neodradí, přeji příjemné čtení!

"Tati, proč tohle dělají? To jsou všichni pekelníci zlí?" Optal se mladý chlapec vysokého může, který ho držel za ruku, zatímco s hrůzou v obličeji přihlížel veřejné popravě. 

Před kůlem, ke kterému byla přikována démonka s pronikavýma očima, tisknoucí své dítě k tělu, klečel anděl. Bolestné zavytí trhající uši utišilo přihlížející, někteří dokonce odvrátili zrak, protože se nedokázali dívat na to co se před nimi odehrávalo. Dřívka uložená pod nohami ženy vzplála bělostným ohněm.

Vrány z okolí vzlétly do výše. 

"Ne, všichni pekelníci nejsou zlí. Tato žena též nebyla. Teď pojď Asteo, odpověď na svou první otázku zjistíš až budeš připraven." Tvář jeho otce zahalovala záhadná emoce, kterou Asteo nechápal. A nechápal ani jeho odpověď. Až bude připraven. Ale kdy to bude. Kdy bude připraven.

V tu dobu bylo blonďákovi šest let a nemohl stále dostat z hlavy onen hrůzný zážitek. Žena neuronila jedinou slzu, ani když její mocné ruce, zakončené ostrými drápy, utrhly hlavu dítěti. Udělala to aby ho ušetřila trápení. Něco se v ní zlomilo, ale i přes to láskyplně hleděla na svého milence, kterému tekly vodopády slz po tvářích. Nikdy na to nezapomene. Cítil její bolest. Cítil to ve vzduchu. 

Stál na tom samém místě a odehrávala se ta samá věc. Podle spisů, ke kterým měl díky svému postavení přístup, bylo popraveno stovky pekelníků s jejich smíšenými dětmi. Ale proč? 

Dříve než si to stihl uvědomit, z jeho úst vyšla otázka, kterou nechtěl říct nahlas. "Pověz Castieli. Jaký k tomu mají důvod?" ostrý pohled se zabodl do Astea. Blonďák hned své otázky zalitoval. Ale bylo načase. Pokaždé, když se zeptal svého otce, dostal stejnou odpověď. Až přijde čas, dozvíš se to. Už ho štvala ta nevědomost. Za pár měsíců měl mít budoucnost všech bytostí v rukou a nemohl dostat jedinou odpověď. 

Chvíli zavládlo mezi dvěma anděly napjaté ticho, které přerušil hluboký povzdychl Castiela. "Chlapče, počkej do osmnácti. Pak se vše dozvíš." S těmito slovy se oba dva vydali do obrovské mramorové budovy pár metrů před nimi a Astea začal ovládat vzek. 

Snažil se vytěsnit bolestný jekot přikovaného pekelníka a co nejrychleji následoval Castiela.

Byl v nebeské knihovně mnohokrát, za účelem studia, ale hlavně kvůli zabití času, kterého měl až moc. Nikdy mu však nebylo povoleno, jako ostatním normálním andělům, vejít do podzemní části knihovny. Ukrývala prastaré svitky, u kterých byť sebemenší poškození mohlo způsobit nenavrátitelný problém, také skleněné koule patřící nejslavnějším věštcům všech dob nebo již zmíněné knihy osudu a brky přímo pro pisatele hvězd. Podzemí však toho ukrývalo mnohem, mnohem víc.

Asteo nejednou zaslechl povídačku náhodných kolemjdoucích, o obrovském labyrintu, v jehož nitru se ukrývala čtvrtá brána do něčeho tak nebezpečného, že jí musela nejvyšší trojice a všemocní, zapečetit. Jen z té myšlenky, že něco takového existuje, mu běhal mráz po zádech.

Jakmile vkročili do knihovny, obklopila je klidná atmosféra, příjemná vůně levandule a knih. Vše bylo úplně stejné jako před týdnem, kdy mladý anděl, až na pár nových tváří. Stále ho však uchvacoval fakt, že se zde ukrývalo přes milion knih. A též to, že podzemní část ukrývá podobný počet. 

Jeho lásku ke knihám nemohl nijak zatajit. Potřeboval přečíst všechny, od přeslazených románů, po knihy učených mistrů, kterým i přes to, že jeho inteligence byla vyšší než normálních dospělých andělů, z poloviny neporozuměl. 

Jeho kroky avšak nesměřovaly k dubovým policím, poslušně ťapkal za Castielem do komůrky vrchního knihovníka.

"Dobré odpoledne Castieli. Co tě sem přivádí?" Pozdravil Lirael, když dvojice vešla do jeho komůrk. Ani se neobtěžoval odtrhnout oči, schované za tlustými obroučkami, od nějakého svitku, který mu ležel na stole. 

"Přeji dobré odpoledne i tobě Liraeli. Asteo je připraven." Vysvětlení donutilo knihovníka zvednout oči k jeho návštěvníkům. Přes tvář se mu přehnal pochybovačný výraz a chlapec měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál. Vzpomínka naštvaného starce, když se před pár lety on a jeho přítel Florian vloupali do starcovy pracovny, se mu živě ztvárnila z mysli. Rty se mu protáhly v úšklebek.

Mladík neudržel smích, když se Lirael pochybovačně optal: "Jsi si opravdu jistý?" Castiel se musel uchechtnout. 

"Naprosto jistý Liraeli." Knihovník se zamračil na své návštěvníky, ale nezbývalo mu nic jiného než se s těžkostí zvednout a přejít do nejtemnějšího koutu malé místnosti. "Asteo přál bych si diskrétnost. Nikomu ani muk." Zamumlal a zpražil chlapce pohledem. Odpověď se mu dostala téměř okamžitě, upřímným "ano pane!" 

Poté jen zatlačil na pátou dlaždici vlevo od knihovny. Kamenná stěna se s hlasitým zaskřípěním rozestoupila a utvořila vchod do hlubin knihovny.


End file.
